


Paul the Workaholic

by HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cuddling, Culmets - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Paul is being a workaholic as always, just pure fluff, yes I basically only write plotless fluff leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/pseuds/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind
Summary: Hugh distracts Paul from working.





	Paul the Workaholic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Culmets fic ahhhhhhh I love them so much. 
> 
> I don’t think anything is better than happy, pure Culmets so enjoy!

Hugh sighed heavily before his whole body fell down on the couch, right next to his partner. 

“Hello to you too,” 

Paul was keeping his eyes on his PADD, not paying much attention to Hugh. Suddenly he felt the weight of Hugh’s head leaning down to rest on Paul’s shoulder. 

“What are you working on?” 

Paul knew Hugh was staring at him, but he decided to keep typing. It would make him finish up earlier anyway. 

“Nothing of interest. Just sending outs some reports to the other engineers,”

“Can it wait?” 

It wasn’t that Paul didn’t want to pay attention to Hugh. There was nothing he liked more than exactly that. But work was work, there was nothing he could do to avoid it. 

“Why?” 

Hugh responded by kissing Paul. It was an awkward mix between kissing the sides of him lips and his cheek, but it seemed to get the point across. Paul turned to face Hugh. Hugh used it as an opportunity to fully kiss Paul, but Paul quickly leaned away.

“Hugh, darling. I need to finish this at some point. You realize that right?” 

“You’ve been working all day. You should take breaks. If you don’t you’ll just be straining your brain, which will work against you, you’ll have a harder time focusing an-“ 

Now it was Paul’s time to kiss Hugh. Mostly just to shut him up before he’d start rambling about how much he worried about Paul and his health.

“Please sweetheart. Just a five minute break?” 

Oh god. Paul would never get used to the excessive amount of pet names Hugh used for him. It had the same effect on him now than it had had the first time Hugh had used one. Paul was just better at hiding how flustered the felt. 

“Fine,”

Paul hummed, grinning softly.

“But not a second more,”

Hugh nodded in agreement and playfully pushed Paul down on the couch so he was resting his head on one of the cushions. Hugh leaned over him and kissed his forehead, his eyelids, his nose and finally his lips. 

Hugh was always a teeny bit clingy, but never as clingy as he was when he was sleepy. There was nothing sleepy Hugh loved more than cuddles. Thank god their shifts were pretty similar today, that didn’t happen as often as they would both like. 

Paul hummed into the kiss. Smiling against Hugh’s lips. One of Paul’s hands was resting on Hugh’s shoulder, drawing circles with his thumb. The other hand had settled in Hugh’s hair. They had agreed that if Hugh grew out his hair a bit, Paul would grow out his stubble. It hadn’t been much time though, so Paul had a bit of a problem keeping his hand tangled in Hugh’s hair.

Paul pulled away, needing air. His eyes were full of love and adoration, Hugh could tell he was thankful for the distraction from work. Paul had never really been the type of person to talk about his feelings, he’d either keep them inside or he’d say something fuming with so much sarcasm that there had to be some truth to it. Hugh had learned to tell Paul’s emotions through his eyes and his body language. His eyes really were the windows to his soul, it was cliché, but in Paul’s case it was nothing but accurate. 

Hugh slowly relaxed his body so he’d rest besides Paul. Paul’s arm was now curling around Hugh, relaxing by his shoulder. Hugh’s hands were laying on top of Paul’s chest, slowly stroking the fabric of his uniform jacket that had already been zipped down about halfway. 

The couch wasn’t made for two people to lie down so closely face-to-face, but they keep each other from falling by gripping at the other’s uniform and laying as close as humanly possible. If Hugh were to movie, even a little bit, Paul would feel Hugh’s beard grace against his own skin. It was nice, it felt intimate without being sexual. He didn’t mind the sexual parts of their relationship one bit, but it would be a lie to say he didn’t prefer the sensual moments they had.

“Babe, you’re gonna fall off if we lay like this,”

Hugh chuckled and quickly sat up. He grabbed Paul by his shirt and pulled him so he was laying in the middle of the couch. Hugh flopped down on top of Paul and let his head rest in the crook of Paul’s neck. Hugh’s warm breath would lightly tickle the tiny hairs growing on Paul’s neck. His stubble would accidentally scrape along Paul’s soft skin, giving him goosebumps. 

Paul tried to get Hugh to move off of him, but Hugh only responded by tightening his grip on Paul.

“Hugh, you know I have to finish my work,” 

Paul was smiling at Hugh, but his tone was serious. Hugh grinned and kissed Paul deeply. 

“I’m sure you won’t regret cuddling all night instead,”

And Hugh was right. Paul didn’t.


End file.
